Обсуждение участника:ExplorerSmaily
Баги Не знаю куда прилепить инфу о баге- потому что засовывать в половине квестов объяснение лениво. Это про клинический баг с «целеуказателем» (модификация/ментаты/моды). Не менее 10 % квестов можно запороть таким макаром… Беседка похоже не собирается это дело исправлять — там какие-то косяки на уровне движка и теоретически дружественные цели можно было бы подсвечивать зеленым, но там вместо этого заглушка. Большую часть косяков обеспечивает багание целеуказателем относительного affinity (проще говоря взаимоотношений неписей), теоретически можно было бы попробовать переделать 80-90 % скриптов квестов с вызовом запроса на affinit, но при этом начнутся либо лютые баги с ветвлением квестов, либо придёться вводить тысячи «флагов», что неприемлемо. Клинический пример бага — когда Кук и Пол во время драки достают стволы и квест запарывается не начавшись. Короче, хз куда прилепить это- просто хочется, чтоб народ не мучался с этим багом. Heavenside (обсуждение) 14:15, октября 5, 2016 (UTC) : Оу, да я и не знал, что там так всё заморочено, особенно что кто-то скажет какая там конкретика :) Я полагаю, что очередные уборщики, оптимизаторы и мододелы исправят большую часть косяков своей любимой игры, флаг им в руки. для нашего Убежища (в особенности для лаборатории Волт-Тек) это будет актуально. А баги лучше вснго описывать в конце, там есть возможность делать обозначения, например проставить такое: шаблон игровой платформы (ПК), на которой выявляется баг. Да схема уже отработанная, можно поэтапно в отдельном разделе писать, чтобы никто не запутался в свалке информации. Уж лучше проще поверить, чем проверять хорошо отработанную схему.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:14, октября 5, 2016 (UTC) : Модами это не исправить- на нексусе кучу реквестов на этот фикс удалили- там нужен разбор движка игры, к которому естественно нет доступа. В багрепортах беседке это слали как минимум с декабря, но они ничего не могут/хотят сделать. Такое ощущение, что это им написал какойто человек, которого уже уволили :) : Ну в багах буду по мере возможности писать, просто требует времени, чтоб проверить, прежде чем писать. : Heavenside (обсуждение) 02:38, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) Для справки Здравствуйте. Власть, конечно, переменилась и всё же: Игровые файлы. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 17:53, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) : Стал забывать. Исправлю.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:56, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) Неотмечаемый квест У Неотмечаемых квестов нет названий и первооткрыватель дает свое. Ты еще асе неотмечаемые квесты для смеху удали. : И вам тоже здрасте. Один вопрос: если у неотмечаемых нет названия, то откуда же оно вообще взялось у вас? Смешно когда нет доводов?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:22, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Откройте страницу квестов. Найдите любой неотмечаемый квест. Например 300 серебрянников. Нашли? Так теперь удалите его. Ведь такого квеста нет. Название придумал первооткрыватель. --62.227.166.148 21:48, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: С какой стати я должен удалять квест, который описан в руководстве к игре и не написан первооткрывателем?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:51, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) Про кулак Тессы Привет. Не нашла, куда засунуть инфу по урону кулака «без оружия 15». Сую в карточку — не суётся. Может, это не урон, а способность? Почему тогда какая-то цифирь рядом стоит? Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 14:48, октября 14, 2016 (UTC) : Всё дело в том, что в карточке нет строки «Урон». Но есть «Эффекты». Добавил в статью. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 00:44, октября 15, 2016 (UTC) Безымянная тема Привет, наткнулся на баг который повторяется даже после перезапуска игры или начала новой игры. После первого пробуждения жена с ребенком не в капсуле, а снаружи, квест пройти нельзя. Что-нибудь подскажешь? : Советую подписываться в конце для начала, чтобы выйти на обратную связь. А случая с женой не замечал вообще раньше. Если игра — пиратка то сносить, поскольку там игровые процессы глохнут по сюжету намного чаще, чем в обычных играх. Моду могут что-то изменить и из-за этого опять скрипты, триггеры и прочая неинтересность не работают. Повторный заход в Убежище на моменте простаивания в очереди среди прибывших резидентов советую сделать, может жена всё же влезет в камеру.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:20, октября 24, 2016 (UTC) Общественные события привет, я вчера в той статье удаляла интервики, ибо они относятся к газете «общественные события», а не к локации. Про локацию только на английском есть, Mrs danka (обсуждение) 17:05, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) : В любом случае разберутся и без меня. Главное — отметить, что на сестринских вики тоже не дремлют.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:07, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) Зачем? Вы моём обсуждении оставили такую тему как «Флуд». Зачем? Я знаю что есть обсуждение. : На память всё вернул. И подписался за вас тоже тут. Не за что.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:52, ноября 16, 2016 (UTC) Акция 10 Приветствую! Прошу заглянуть сюда, необходимо посоветоваться. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:35, ноября 17, 2016 (UTC) : Отложил на потом.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:40, ноября 17, 2016 (UTC) Бабуля Спаркл Госпадин Експлорер вы путаете кислое с длинным. При чем здесь рейдеры! Это совсем разные вещи. Подумайте еще раз. Бабуля рулит! : Подпишитесь сначала и назовите правильно мой ник без всяких вульгарностей, тогда и обращу побольше внимания.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:13, ноября 18, 2016 (UTC) :: Предпологаю что вы из дикой, вульгарной страны и не понимаете наш адесский юмор. Но уверяю вас, что вас никто не хотел как то обидеть. Совсем наоборот. Надеюсь на ваше обращение внимание на нашу, тоесть вашу… короче нашу общую проблему)))) --62.227.173.249 18:45, ноября 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: Прошу вас обоих немного поумерить пыл и перейти к конструктивному диалогу. Если есть спорные моменты — на странице обсуждения статьи всегда можно обсудить ту или иную правку, не переходя на личности. Надеюсь на понимание. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:34, ноября 18, 2016 (UTC) :::: Ок, «аноним с адесским юмором», которого я не знаю, выполняю своё обещание, только будет нудно и скучно. Бабуля оказывается согласно ГЭККу не одна так одевается, и у неё есть собственный ID! И из-за этого она Уникальна. А есть ещё рейдер в Брокен Стил, маскирующийся также, как и Бабуля, и у него тоже свой ID, он уникален! А ещё есть обитатели пустоши, которые носят такие же прикиды, которые и этот рейдер, и эта Бабуля носят, и чтобы вы подумали — у них тоже свой уникальный ID! ID есть и у Сашеньки, только у него прикид вообще отличительный, так что он выходит ещё уникальнее, поэтому со своим добром пусть сидит у себя на странице и пускай там показывает свою «уникальность». И так с каждым уникальным и достопримечательным персонажем ;) Достопримечательности убрали, поскольку некоторые лепили туда что и как попало, на том и подорвались. Но вернёмся: бабка — уникальная, Саша — уникальный, остальные — тоже, поэтому прописывать вульгарные и высокие стили типа «Бабка похожа на Сашку костюмом, который имеет пуговицы, которые носит Гробовщик в кармане, профессию которого носит и мой дядя, который кстати имеет два глаза, как и коготь смерти…» не надо. Так же, как и ваш вариант с подменой понятий. Не знаю в какой вульгарной и дикой стране так пишут и пакостят, соединяя кислое и круглое, наврав, что они одинаковы и что так и надо, но я думаю что в вашей таких как минимум один может быть. В моей же порядочным человеком больше и надеюсь что меня правильно поняли, что такая вещь при помощи хиханек и хаханек не выйдет со мной.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:10, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) Организации * А кто определяет термин ..организация. Почему Рейнджеры Рейли в твоем понятии организация, а радио Галактика нет. В чем твоя логика?--62.227.170.191 20:33, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) : Организации по 3-ей части игры читали?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:19, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Вот там и ошибка. Надо туда дописать Галактику сотрудниками Тридог и Маргарет. ::: Всем привет! А Маргарет — это ещё кто?(существуют признаки организаций и фракций, как в жизни, так и в играх(и справочниках — руководствах о них)-какие из них есть у РНГ?)--Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:02, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: Никакой там ошибки нет, а если есть, то у каждого поста супермутанта и стоянки диких гулей будет своя организация и иерархия согласно вашей логике, противоречащая всему, что там написано. Судья пустоши, Маргарет (по крайней мере по имени точно) нет в ГЭККе вообще, её фотка скорее всего взята из каких-нибудь обитателей Мегатонны, эта девка с ирокезом выдаёт подарки Одинокому Путнику, только голос у неё другой. Вчера пытался найти её игровую организацию и безуспешно. Вы прибейте диджея на станции и услышите как эта ворчунья ругается на тех, кто убил Тридога.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:36, ноября 23, 2016 (UTC) Очередной перевод Посмотрел Ваш перевод статьи про Сполоха, очень мне понравился, особенно, местами. Я проверил и хотел бы кое-что усовершенствовать, но уважаю Ваше мнение, так что…написал здесь. Жирным отмечено то, что предлагаю вставить в статью(ссылки на дельный (и совпадающий с авторитетным) источник — прилагаются). Посмотрите, пожалуйста и отпишитесь, там или здесь.)) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 02:43, декабря 3, 2016 (UTC) : Ответил.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:38, декабря 3, 2016 (UTC) Что не так? Давно уже руки чесались сделать сводную статью по всем игровым объектам. Решила попробовать собрать в кучку предметы какого-либо дополнения. Взяла для начала Vault-Tec Workshop. Список сформировала, но статью сохранить не могу. Кнопка «Записать страницу» неактивна. И внизу вылезает вот такое сообщение: «''Обратите внимание, что все добавления и изменения текста статьи рассматриваются, как выпущенные на условиях лицензии CC-BY-SA (см. Wikia:Licensing). Если вы не хотите, чтобы ваши тексты свободно распространялись и редактировались любым желающим, не помещайте их сюда. Вы также подтверждаете, что являетесь автором вносимых дополнений, или скопировали их из источника, допускающего свободное распространение и изменение своего содержимого. НЕ РАЗМЕЩАЙТЕ БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ МАТЕРИАЛЫ, ОХРАНЯЕМЫЕ АВТОРСКИМ ПРАВОМ!» Не могу понять, что именно я делаю не так. Может, дело в заголовке «'Игровые объекты Vault-Tec Workshop'»? Может, возникает какой-то конфликт с заголовком категории? Но такой категории ещё нет, и страница-то изначально создалась без проблем, сообщение «Статья с таким названием уже существует''» не вылезало. Или, может, существует какое-то табу на такого рода статьи, о котором я ничего не знаю? Потому что не нашла больше ни одной подобной статьи ни по одной игре, от которой можно было бы плясать. Поэтому плясала вот от этого. Помогите, плиз. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 15:47, декабря 7, 2016 (UTC) : Вопрос снимается, всё получилось) Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 16:20, декабря 7, 2016 (UTC) Про Мэйсона Привет. Хотела сделать сводную статью про Мэйсонов, этого и этого. Но статья не создалась, потому что у Мэйсона из первого фола нет никакой приставки, а переименовывать я её не стала. Создайте как-нибудь статью про Мэйсонов, плиз. И с наступающим) Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 21:47, декабря 30, 2016 (UTC) : Спасибо, но уже. Не пойму — почему у вас опять возникают какие-то проблемы с созданием страниц?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:00, декабря 31, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would like to use the Christmas/New Year-wishes-tradition, to thank those around me who kept this wikia and daily life more fun for me during the past year. Everything just seems so normal and evident that we are here almost every day, yet it’s very worthwhile to consider for a moment how wonderful it is to have people like you on the Wikia, making editing a lot more enjoyable. I would also like to use this opportunity to wish a happy and healthy new year for you and everyone around you who is dear to you. I hope you’ll have a great and healthy new year in which all your wishes may come true! -[[User talk:Peace'n Hugs| Greets ]] Peace’n Hugs (talk) (blog) 00:35, января 8, 2017 (UTC) : Hi! Thank you for congratulation. Me too nicely. Be good User, Peace’n Hugs :) --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:27, января 8, 2017 (UTC) Стоит ли продолжать историю фракций? Да я уже пожалуй понял, что к чему и т. п. А насчет блога — стоит ли мне продолжать этот раздел «'Моральные стороны или почему не стоит выбирать ту или иную фракцию'» ? G7-2F (обсуждение) 04:51, января 14, 2017 (UTC)G7-F2G7-2F (обсуждение) 04:51, января 14, 2017 (UTC) : Ну это от вас зависит, я на этом фоне всего лишь читатель, которых хочет узнать и по возможности разобрать что-то интересное.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:57, января 14, 2017 (UTC) Про вандализм Приветствую! Я прошу Вас более тщательно разбираться в предмете написанных другими участниками правок, перед тем как выносить кому-либо «клеймо вандала». Если есть хоть толика сомнения, стоит это обсудить на странице обсуждения статьи, либо задать вопрос участнику о его правке, либо посоветоваться с другими участниками Проекта. Прошу не воспринимать это «в штыки», а сделать необходимые выводы, ведь данные просчёты со стороны опытных редакторов в сторону начинающих — создают отрицательную характеристику участникам и самому Проекту в целом. Надеюсь на понимание. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 06:35, января 19, 2017 (UTC) : Хм, не знал про глубокую глотку в терминале, виноват. Спасибо за исправление и внимание.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:51, января 19, 2017 (UTC) Картинки с роботами Здрастути, насчет рисунка робо техника по Deus ex- то оказалось правда. Но насчет робота-разрушителя это был фан-арт. 18:21, марта 15, 2017 (UTC)18:21, : Ну так уже разобрали. В конце сообщения достаточно нажать кнопку подписи и в окошечке появится это: --~~~~ --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:27, марта 15, 2017 (UTC) Про рободворецкого Привет. Это не отсебятина была, это именно текст от локализатора. Воть. --Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 14:28, апреля 10, 2017 (UTC) : Спасибо. Значит это я напутал.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:57, апреля 10, 2017 (UTC) Формуляры Доброго времени суток! Ознакомился с формуляром заявок. ИМХО раздел «Порядок голосования» нуждается в доработке. С одной стороны чересчур строгие и запутанные правила задания вопросов кандидату (ИМХО Вопросы могут быть заданы любым участником Убежища имеющим право голоса). С другой — не рассмотрены гипотетические ситуации когда значительная часть модераторов (больше 25 %) и/или бюрократ перестали появляться в Убежище. В этом случае, согласно предлагаемым правилам, голосование никогда не закончится. Ustas014 (обсуждение) 23:30, мая 6, 2017 (UTC) : Вмешаюсь! Я переработал по модераторам контента и чата, до бюрократа ещё не добрался, чуть позже оптимизирую. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 07:35, мая 7, 2017 (UTC) : to Ustas014: вот я и прошу помощи от админов, чтобы всё учли и всё необходимое внесли)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:53, мая 7, 2017 (UTC) Лебедь Приветствую. По поводу происхождения лебедя, откуда информация, что он подвергся действию ВРЭ до войны, а не в послевоенном институте. Ведь на версию послевоенного института явно указывает диалог с Вёрджилом. 46.133.197.163 06:51, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) : Пардон, неправильно понял и не учёл реплики Вёрджила. Берусь поправлять.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:35, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) Оригиналы иллюстраций Не нужно удалять оригиналы скринов залитые участниками! В противном случае, нет смысла заливать изображения сюда, а нужно закачивать сразу на Нюку и портировать сюда, но это категорически не верно! Они не всегда принимают наш вклад. Сами часто заимствуют большинство наших трудов и копипастят себе, в итоге мы сами уничтожаем труд своих же вкладчиков. Кроме негатива это не несёт ничего хорошего! Прошу вас так больше не делать! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:48, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) : Я всего лишь поступил согласно прежнему порядку, ИМХО так проще и всё норм в отношении копирки. Хоть причина удалять осталась, но всегда есть возможность залить фото в песочницу, отметив соответствующим шаблоном, что она удерживается на старнице участника. Того и гляди, труд пригодится.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:52, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Ранее, в том числе в чате обговаривали этот вопрос и пришли к обоюдному решению, что залитые участниками иллюстрации остаются как основа, не принимая в расчет копипасты их на Нюку. Иначе тут снести придется овер 100500 старательно залитых нами же иллюстраций. Они там даже пишут на них (правда не всегда), что «оригинальное изображение залито на российской вики таким-то участником», в знак уважения к труду, а Вы решили снести оригиналы. Есть ведь много всего, чем можно здесь заняться, кроме как уничтожать то, на что люди тратили время и силы. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:59, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ничего не помню по поводу «обоюдного» согласия, лучше где-то в обсуждении или на форуме написали бы, а в чате много чего пишут и ничего не запоминается. Это как бы не отменяет возможности удалять сейчас… Я сторонник отсекать и убирать лишнее, и я не особо ленив в этом плане, а моё нынешнее положение бывшего модера известно. Моя позиция пока неизменна, пока не буду выполнять чужие просьбы, которые отчасти полезны другим участникам. Кстати, я тоже трачу силы, но на другом, более лёгком уровне.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:07, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::: Вот и отсекайте, кроме вклада других участников, коим является и иллюстрации. Если угодно — попросите админов Нюки не воровать у нас скрины дабы не возникали такие ситуации. Будем считать этот вопрос решённым. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:44, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Вопрос не решен, поскольку как ни проси и старайся, а админы Ньюки будут смотреть и копировать. То же самое и на других проектах. Вот пометки в описании файлов, чтобы их оставляли под каким-либо предлогом — другое дело, впрочем на этот случай найдётся своё «но». А так, когда нынешние условия позволяют действовать соответствующе, то люди будут действовать соответствующе. Ну нет у многих картинкофилии ;)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:07, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Не нужно говорить за всех! Рекомендации говорят о том, что перед заливкой картинки, нужно убедиться что её нет на Нюке, но там нет ни слова, что нужно удалить стыренную Ньюковцами из числа залитых нами ранее картинок и заменить ссылкой копипасты. Не нужно доводить всё до абсурда. Для большинства участвующих в обсуждении чата эта тема решена, если Вы с этим не согласны — добро пожаловать на форум. У меня всё! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:13, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Извиняюсь что влезаю, но часто задаюсь вопросом: почему у нас так и принято закрывать темы, тем более призрачные и о которых никто не слышал? Я часто посещаю чат, но не слышал ни о каком принятом решении. Имхо, думаю нужно перенести эту тему на форум, где каждый участник действительно выскажет своё мнение по этому поводу. 20px|link=Участник: Veteran NCR Veteran NCR (talk | вклад) 20:24, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: Это было, на минуточку, до 2017 года. Если кто-то хочет изменить правила по иллюстрациям — пусть так и сделает — обсудит это на форуме. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:30, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: To Solo: А написано обратное ещё давным-давно. В чате прошлый день не помнят, я уже и не говорю о месяце, годе назад, и правильно делают, что посылают на форум. Только вы не тех посылаете — меня-то нынешний порядок устраивает, а те, кто в чате договорился в своём кругу, им и обошлись, так ничего и не сделав толком для большинства. Если Вы с этим не согласны — добро пожаловать на форум, за админами инициатива, а не за какими-то обсуждаемыми в узких кругах темами в чате. Постановка многочисленных восклицательных знаков и строгие выражения в приказном тоне могут расценены участниками как неэтичные, поэтому прошу ко мне их не применять.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:35, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::: Что хотел, я всем сказал. Успехов, а скрины не трогайте, не для того их люди загружали. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:41, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) : На момент загрузки — проверено, аналогов нет. Где написано про дальнейшие действия в случае копипасты? Или это очередная вольная трактовка? Могу прописать — не вопрос! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:48, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Нет, лучше после форума что либо внести, от лица всех участников 20px|link=Участник: Veteran NCR Veteran NCR (talk | вклад) 20:52, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) : Это, в свою очередь говорит, что загружать нужно и нигде не сказано, что нужно его удалять, если кто-то с Нюки его скопирует и перезальёт себе. Ребята, читайте внимательнее, чуть позже уточню рекомендации. Обсуждение здесь не требуется, здесь нет ничего нового. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:58, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :: To Solo: Пока есть условие и возможности удаления дубликатов, загруженных Ньюки, и ещё ряд условий, дозволено удалять. Прописывать повода и разрешения вам не давали, нужно дискутировать и продумать вопрос о дальнейших действиях. Админы и модеры удаляли дубликаты и не особо жаловались на это. А это что-то уже означает. Справка по редактированию писалась как попало, поэтому зачем на неё опираться, когда есть это? На форуме создадут тему — отпишусь, без проблем, помогу при возможности.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:09, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) + ::: To Solo и Veteran NCR: Легче тему разнести по страницам обсуждений участников, чем составить какое-либо предложение на форуме и приглашать там обсуждать и уточнять некоторые моменты, не так ли? Легче на личности выйти и не пойти согласно порядку? Господа, не обижайтесь, пожалуйста, но своими действиями вы меня просто утомили… Я всегда за разбирательства, но не такого уровня…--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:09, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::: Сделано, уточнено, проблема решена, вклад участников сохранён. Благодарю всех за диспут. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 21:11, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Нет, не решена, на форуме новой темы нет…--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:14, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Вы ту страницу правили без разрешения, никто ни слова не говорил, Вы особенные привилегии имеете? А я только после обсуждения? Чего обсуждать? Как вы чужой вклад сносите? :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 21:17, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Мое мнение, что изображения залитые сюда не стоит удалять лишь потому, пользователи Ньюки залили их себе. Тот кто хочет может сразу закачивать сразу на Нюку и портировать сюда. Сохранение изображений здесь будет мотивировать пользователей вносить вклад сюда. Кроме того это придает убежищу уникальность, а не делая его простым русскоязычным зеркалом. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 11:02, мая 16, 2017 (UTC) : В продолжении темы — иллюстрация почему не стоит заливать файлы на Нюкапедию: thumb One.pretorius (обсуждение) 13:27, июня 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Я в продолжении темы отказываюсь участвовать. Не хватало новых выяснения мнений и нового холивара. Насчёт демонстрации — мне ничего непонятно с концептом. Как писал ранее — в теме на форуме надо обсуждать, а на на странице участников. Тем более, когда они уже охладели к теме.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:27, июня 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: Я заметил возобновление интереса к теме оригинальности вклада участников и предлагаю продолжить все же обсуждение этой темы. К тому же я, как пользователь заливший множество иллюстраций, поддерживаю вот это уточнение , о чем я высказывался ранее, и протестую против занесения меня в нескольких других участников, которые никому неизвестны? в этой теме. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:50, июля 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::Я просто вспомнил фразу, что "несколько участников в чате решили что-то" в этой теме. Я не знаю их, не знаю их имён и кого-либо не причислял к этой группе, потому они мне неизвестны. Простите, что обнадёжил тут вас, я о вас и не думал.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:03, июля 28, 2017 (UTC) Принятие решения Не нужно принимать решение за всех — дождитесь окончания обсуждения и голосования. Не всех устраивает то что Вы написали. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 16:32, июня 30, 2017 (UTC) :Что-то я опаздываю с ответами. Я и не брался что-то решать. Я просто отредактировал, как подобает, а не выдумываю результат и пишу его тут.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:58, июля 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Ну и хорошо, что наконец-то утвердились в оформлении и оставлении статьи.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:09, июля 7, 2017 (UTC) Статус Модератора чата Поздравляю с получением нового статуса, ExplorerSmaily! Я и другие участники надеемся на твое частое появление в чате! :) Коготь Смерти (обсуждение) 17:41, июля 23, 2017 (UTC) :Спасибо, я почаще стану появляться в чате с августа и вновь вернусь к УиФам и остальному, от чего у меня был отдых)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:46, июля 23, 2017 (UTC) Мини-игра В одноимённой статье есть ссылка на мини-игру Vault Dash, однако нет ссылки на скачивание этого раритета, хотя на скачивание Concentration Game и Simon Says в соответствующих статьях есть (т.е. правила не запрещают, как я понимаю). Видимо, это связанно с тем, что игра была доступна только он-лайн на сайте компании (сейчас в неё можно поиграть только с помощью веб-архива). Ввиду того, что я ужасно разбираюсь в тонкостях интернета, прошу оказать мне помощь. Я "выцарапал" игру, и залил её себе не гугл-диск. Хочу добавить в статью ссылку на скачивание, но не уверен, что любой пользователь сможет по ней скачать обсуждаемую мини-игру. Можете уделить немного внимания, и проверить, доступен ли файл с игрой Вам: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2LIQQITT5BTWHhLZThSVVN6SDQ/view?usp=sharing ? Продублирую вопрос к участникам чата, но не уверен, что кто-то готов будет отозваться, там, увы, не людно. С уважением, GrenaderGD (обсуждение) 10:46, августа 3, 2017 (UTC) :В чате ответили, прошу прощения за беспокойство, ссылку добавил. Хочу сразу обратиться ещё по одному вопросу, в статье Fallout Quest есть ссылка на саму мини-игру, но она уже не рабочая. Не знаете, где эту игру теперь можно найти? GrenaderGD (обсуждение) 11:04, августа 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Вроде бы на англовики имеется нужная ссылка.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:25, августа 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Огромнейшее спасибо!!!GrenaderGD (обсуждение) 05:11, августа 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Извиняюсь, что вновь беспокою, но может быть Вы подскажите? Ссылка в англовики оказалась рабочей, я её и к нам перенёс, но по ней у меня только "loading..." постоянно, ни на какие манипуляции с мышью и клавиатурой игра не реагирует. Что-то неверно делаю я, или что-то не так с игрой? С уважением, GrenaderGD (обсуждение) 04:59, августа 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Эх, если бы я знал больше, то написал подробнее про это. У меня тоже постоянное ожидание, думал перегрузка, проблемы на сайте, его профилактика или баги, потому не придал этому значения. Не могу ничем помочь в этом.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:02, августа 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Спасибо за ответ. Попробую похимичить ещё, может что и получится. SWF-файл с этой страницы я вытащил, но там тоже только заставка с мигающей надписью загрузки. GrenaderGD (обсуждение) 04:54, августа 8, 2017 (UTC) Запрос статуса модератора контента Привет! Загляните пожалуйста сюда. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 07:01, августа 7, 2017 (UTC) "Оставить сообщение" Доброго времени суток! На странице Вашего обсуждения увидел кнопку "Оставить сообщение", а на моей странице кнопка "Править". Подскажите, пожалуйста, как мне добавить такую кнопку, как у Вас? GrenaderGD (обсуждение) 08:32, сентября 3, 2017 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Ну что же вы так?) Вы в таком же положении, что и я, обычный участник и владелец своей странички. Ваша страница (с моей позиции, со стороны ExplorerSmaily) не является родимой, это страница других участников, поэтому я могу вам оставлять сообщения, кнопка соответствующая есть у меня. Вы, как хозяин своей страницы, можете распоряжаться ей как захотите (изменяете, переносите, в более приемлимый вид приводите сообщение, архивируете и т.д.), вот вы и правите своей страницей, подобающая кнопка (уже с вашей стороны) имеется. Поэтому "Править" на пространстве страниц участников вы увидите только у себя, а "Оставить сообщение" — у других участников.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:05, сентября 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Очень неловко себя чувствую, действительно, мой вопрос оказался глуп))). Спасибо за тактичный ответ. Был сбит с толку различными оформлениями страниц участников, о тех очевидных вещах касаемо уже страницы обсуждений, о которых написали Вы, почему-то не подумал. Ещё раз спасибо за ответ :-) GrenaderGD (обсуждение) 04:46, сентября 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: БОТ Мы с Корсаром используем одинаковые скрипты для ботов, потому наши модули полностью совместимы. Если интересует WikiLog, то в моём репозитории есть переделанный, но для его работы нужно создать на вики Модуль:S44. Насчёт того, чтоб завести своего бота сюда — ничего сказать не могу. Я сам не всегда вовремя справляюсь с проблемами обновлений Wikia, и не всегда вовремя плачу за интернет. — User:Кистрел_Дикин 09:50, сентября 5, 2017 (UTC) :Спасибо, надеюсь, что учтём это в дальнейшем.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:17, сентября 5, 2017 (UTC) Мусорщик Результаты выборочной проверки правок показали, что вы достойны нового ордена «Мусорщика» за расчистку 700 «проблемных статей» в течение года! Можете разместить его на своей странице. Поздравляю!! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 14:37, сентября 20, 2017 (UTC) :Это хорошо, спасибо. Пожалуй я упомяну это результатах на личке, чтобы читающие знали, что можно достичь лучшего. Хоть я и не буду так себя больше афишировать, но всё же буду назойливо продолжать лезть в проблемные статьи и что-то пытаться там исправить :) --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:01, сентября 20, 2017 (UTC) Наименование Привет))) очередной мой тупой вопрос))) Мозг что-то плохо думает. Итак, дано два квеста с одинаковым названием, цели квестов абсолютно разные. Вот и думаю как получше обозвать второй квест, по первому статью уже написала. Заранее спасибо --Mrs danka (обсуждение) 18:16, октября 25, 2017 (UTC) : Если разные объекты или понятия носят одно и то же название, рекомендуется давать им названия с каким-либо уточнением в скобках и создавать страницу разрешения неоднозначности. Пример.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:05, октября 25, 2017 (UTC) :: Ммм, про неоднозначности я уже смотрела. В общем дано: квест в Ядер-Мире под названием Нужно выкинуть мусор, он повторяющийся. Также есть при определённых условиях возникает квест с таким же названием, но с другой задачей, они могут одновременно висеть в журнале. Судя по всему там ещё ошибка перевода имеет место быть. Может тогда уже написанную статью переименовать в Надо выкинуть мусор (повторяющийся), но тогда как второй обозвать? Надо выкинуть мусор (побочный)?--Mrs danka (обсуждение) 19:45, октября 25, 2017 (UTC) ::: Приведите ссылку на второй квест, сославшись от Ньюки.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:28, октября 25, 2017 (UTC) :::: Ок, вроде понятно. Попрошу присмотреть за написанной статьёй. А ещё прошу острый глаз рассмотреть локации Ядер-Мира и отметить, что надо доработать, потому что я как раз в процессе и взгляд со стороны не помешает.--Mrs danka (обсуждение) 06:01, октября 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Ну и задачу вы мне поставили) Я ценю своё время и лучше просто займусь разбором других, более проблематичных, статей. Могу только отослать к соблюдению сбора сведений об истории, событиях, планировке, местонахождении, находках, обитателях, квестах а также некоторых примечательных моментах, свойственных определённым местам. Ну вот один простой пример, вот другой. На них можно взять ориентир.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:37, октября 26, 2017 (UTC) "Помощь" Доброй ночи! У меня скоро полночь. А о чём вообще речь про какой — то шаблон? 18:56, декабря 1, 2017 (UTC)Владосик (обсуждение) :Тот, на который я вам указал.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:28, декабря 1, 2017 (UTC) Ордена Привет! Ордена на белом фоне, лучше сделать без фона, как у ранее опубликованных. И лучше сохранить в *.png (не помню, почему). Kylxackep (обсуждение) 15:55, декабря 2, 2017 (UTC) :Да, я уже под конец своей работы это только осознал. В процессе...--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:34, декабря 2, 2017 (UTC)